A typical vehicle engine includes a cylinder head, a cam housing, a cam cap, camshafts, rocker arms, and valves. The cam housing is fixed to a top of the cylinder head. The cam cap is fixed to a top of the cam housing. The camshafts are rotatably supported between the cam housing and the cam cap. Each camshaft supports cams. The cams push the rocker arms, while the rocker arms push the valves so that the valves operate. One of such typical vehicle engines further includes a shower pipe wherethrough lubricant oil is supplied to contact points between the cams and the rocker arms.
The shower pipe is generally a separate part attached to the cam cap or to a head cover that covers the top of the cam cap. That is, a part separate from the cam cap or from the head cover is necessary as the shower pipe. The parts count of the vehicle engine is higher accordingly.
Thus, there is a need for a vehicle engine with a lower parts count.